9 Tailed Naruto and The Freak's
by AnimeRatt2013
Summary: Alternate/Original Naruto story. Naruto leave's The Leaf Village with hate in his heart and The Scroll of Sealing on his back. Not even a genin yet Naruto has the entire Shinobi world after him. He must embrace his inner demon and rely on his new allies to survive. There will be blood! There will be death's! Pairings NaruOC, TenzoAnko ect Dumbed down Naruto and some OK OC's


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto-verse.

Before we begin let me brief you on some stuff I think you need to know but I don't feel like writing. First off Mizuki kill's Iruka instead of wounding him in the very beginning of the Naruto saga. Naruto use's his mass shadow clone jutsu and 'accidentally' kill's Mizuki. Naruto think's that everyone in the village will assume he killed his teacher's when they tried to talk him into returning to the village with the scroll. Knowing what he just found out about himself and how he'd been treated in the village up until then, he had no reason to think otherwise. So he fled. He ran and ran until he couldn't any longer and when he awoke it was to the face of a beautiful girl. (Or so he'd thought) It was Haku.

I know what you're thinking! "Here we go again! Naruto trained by Zabuza!"

But that's only how it start's. It's a just a temporary relationship that end's in blood and death. After that it's all Naruto and some really good OC's and a kick-ass version on Naruto!

So read on..

Naruto awoke to see the face of a beautiful young woman staring at him. Long shining black hair, soft lip's and brown eye's that seemed so warm and inviting. As he lay in the grass it crossed his mind that maybe he'd actually died in his sleep. This angel he see's was ready to take him away.

Then the angel spoke with a smile that melted his young heart,''Are you ok?"

"Huh?!" Naruto snapped out of his daze and sat strait up.

"Are you ok?" she repeated.

"Oh uh, yeah!"

"Why are you sleeping out here? You'll catch a cold."

Naruto searched for an answer but he was already talking before his brain could come up with a good one. "I was uh...training and I just got tired...heh heh...I must've passed out."

"_Oh crap I hope she bought that."_

"Training?" she inquired. "What kind of training?"

Naruto jumped to his feet. His grin was ear to ear. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he proclaimed. "I'm training to become the strongest ninja in my village so one day everyone will have too..." His voice tapered off. How quickly he'd forgotten everything that happened. He'd never be able to return to his village. He didn't even know if he wanted to or not. His mind began to race and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Luckily the woman was there to keep him from going into a full on depression.

"So you're a ninja?" she asked. "What village are you from? Is that big scroll something for your training?"

"_OH CRAP! The scroll! I still have it! They're probably still looking for me!"_

Naruto picked up The Scroll of Sealing and strapped it to his back.

"Hey sis." he said, while blushing a little bit. "You're very pretty. I wish I could stay and talk some more but I uh... I just remembered I left kettle on at home...for my ramen."

"Oh really?" the young girl smiled.

Naruto scratched his head and looked off in another direction trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. "Yeah I should probably get going y'know. My house is probably on fire so uh..."

"Well I'm sure your parent's probably turned it off for you." She smiled and pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"_Damn!_" he thought. "Well mom and dad are...uh...out of town...on a business trip."

The young girl stood up and took a step toward Naruto. He didn't entirely freak out but his face turned beat red and suddenly he got the feeling he just swallowed a frog. His knee's wobbled and his heart pounded as the beautiful girl approached.

"Naruto." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's have some breakfast"

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto.

Naruto stood in shock. His mind began to race with all the possibilities.

"_Does she like me?! Did she see through my story?! I can't believe this is happening!" _he thought.

So he decided to give in. Who could say no to a face like that after all?

"Yeah sure sis. I'm starving to tell the truth," he said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Great," she said. "Follow me. I have a small hut here in the wood's. I'll prepare you some food when we get there."

Naruto was in no mood for walking but he was most certainly in the mood to eat. The walk was brief and silent. Naruto just took in his surroundings. The tree's around him reminded him of the tree's around The Leaf Village. He had already made up his mind that after breakfast he would have to leave. Staying any longer might put the girl in danger. That's the last thing he wanted.

"Were here."

Naruto looked at the small shack. I looked like a tool shed at best. It was run down and ragged. When they got inside Naruto noticed there was only a few chair's with a small table in the middle. There was nothing to cook with and no food to speak of in sight. Suddenly Naruto put 2 and 2 together. He knew what was going on. He whipped around and pulled his kunai. He was face to face the girl who brought him here.

"I know what your up to!" He yelled. "Your some kind of succubus! Or a wood spirit! Your trying to steal my soul!? Well it ain't gonna happen y'know!"

Naruto was obviously scared. His body language said it all. He considered himself fearless as a ninja, but there was one thing that really got under his skin. Ghost! Or anything like that. Anything supernatural gave him the willies actually.

The girl just smiled again and said, "Naruto...please put that away."

"NO WAY LADY!" he shouted. "Naruto is not on the menu for breakfast!"

The young beauty smiled. Naruto blinked. In that very instant she was gone. Naruto blinked again to see if she'd reappear. She didn't and Naruto was officially freaked all the way out. His knee's began to clatter and he dropped his kunai fully expecting to get eaten in the wood's.

"Naruto," a voice said from behind him. "I'm not.." the voice was cut off.

"Sis," the scared boy interrupted. "Before you eat me can I just say one thing?"

There was a brief silence. He took it as a yes.

"All I want to say," he continued. "Is this... 'Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The small hut literally exploded with clone's. In no time flat the surrounding area was completely covered in orange, blue and blonde! Naruto front flipped forward then twist flipped to a skidding stop to face his opponent. The clone's picked up the chair's and broken wood from the shack and formed a protective circle around there original. The succubus was no where in sight. Naruto took a step back and stepped in a puddle.

"_I don't remember there being a puddle here,_" he thought.

No sooner than he'd thought that he felt and icy chill between his toe's. He looked down to see that his foot was completely frozen in a block of ice up to the ankle. The block of ice was frozen into the once puddle. He couldn't move. Just then the ice exploded up into his face. The shard's blinded him but not before he caught a glimpse a small tornado. It was green, blackish and white. That was all he remembered before he blacked out.


End file.
